Rain
by fleetings
Summary: My first fan fiction v . I am pretty new at this so please send me feedback so I can improve on my next story. This story contain actions between two boys that may offend some viewers. If you don't support yaoi or homosexual relationships then please don't read. But if you do support, please give me any advice. Thank you! 6-AM


**Warning: This story contains some **_**YAOI**_** scenes that may outrage some viewers. Please be warned that you are going to read sexual actions between two boys. You have been warned.**

**It was three years since my mom and I moved to Seattle. To be really honest, I miss the sweet smell of the Sakura cherry blossoms and the cool breeze in the summer. But ever since we moved, my world suddenly turned black and white.**

**I'm Nico Kurosaki and I'm a senior in highschool. My mom always say that I should brighten up. But I ignore her. My life was so much better in Japan. I could run around freely in the backyard. I had so many close friends there. Also, my mom was much happier there rather in America. Now she seem stressed out because of bills and traffic.**

**I tried convincing my mom to go back to our **_**real**_** hometown. But she told me that it's for our own good. I guess she's right. We found a great apartment in Seattle next to a huge fountain. That fountain is a wonderful thinking space for me. But it rains a lot. That's why my world is so gloomy. It just freaking rains.**

**It was another rainy day in Seattle. I was on my way to school. School is just a hell hole for me. I have only one friend, Hide. I knew him since we were in elementary school. His mom and my mom were best friends since forever. We moved together and we were also homesick as well.**

**History class starts in 5 minutes. I was at my locker, getting my textbooks and manga. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on my locker door. It was Hide. " What's up Nico? " he asked smoothly as he peeked inside my locker, rustling his hazel brown hair on the locker door. **

" **I'm fine. " I said enthusiastically. As long as I have Hide, I don't need anyone else. Hide groaned loudly and patted my hair. **

" **Are you still reading manga? Grow up already, dude. Such an otaku. Your locker is overflowing with books. It's like Barnes and Nobles in there!" he laughed.**

" **But manga is part of my life, Hide. " I responded.**

" **I imagine you in college. Anyways, you ready for history? " **

" **Yeah, lets go, " **

**When class was over, there was a special announcement. The rest of the school day was canceled due to heavy rain. What difference does it make? It rain everyday so why should school should be canceled just for it? **

**Hide and I was walking home together, but I was paying attention to my manga. Hide looked towards me and groaned. " Are you serious Nico?" he said. I looked up and looked confused. " What's the matter? "**

**Hide rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. That sigh… did not sound normal at all. It sounded like a mix of anger and annoyance. " Hide, what's wrong?" I inquired as I put my book away.**

" **I just feel like you're pulling away from me with your manga," Hide responded as he made his bangs over his eyes. He looked really serious. " Ever since we were kids, you spent most of your time reading those shitty comic books instead of finding time to be with your best friend. I'm scared, Nico. What if you ever decide to move back to Japan just so you can pursue your obsession? " he said sternly.**

**He's scared? That… I might leave him? All this time he have been hiding this fear from me? Hide haven't said a word after that. When we went to his house, he waved an index finger towards me and went on his way.**

**For some reason, I felt a huge thump in my chest. A very weird one. I tried to ignore it but it's really driving me crazy. The past four weeks, it was silence between us. But my heart have been beating like hell. I've faced the following truth. I fell in love with Hide. **

**Took me quite a while to process all of it. But every time we past in the hallways and how we glared at each other, it makes my heart beat non stop. I knew the guy for many years and I have so many reasons why I really like him. **

**It's been a month since Hide and I talked. It was really awkward when our moms talk about random shit. But I really missed talking to Hide. I still hope that he's still not mad at me because I put manga before him. **

**I was taking the train to the library that is really far from my house. I have the urge to to talk to him so I just texted him.**

_**To: Hide**_

_**From: Nico**_

_**Hey uh… it's been a while since we talked. I wanted to apologize for making you feel unwanted. I was a real dickhead to think that manga was more important than you. Pls respond. Thanks.**_

**I sighed real deeply and looked at the window. The rain was slowly turning into snow. Suddenly, I heard a buzz coming from my pocket. My eyes widen and I quickly dug inside my pocket. I felt something hard and cold. That was it.**

**I took out my phone and saw Hide was calling me. I smiled happily and picked up the call.**

" **Hide I'm so-"**

" **I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just said things like that,"**

" **It's not your fault, bro."**

" **Well… I gotta go. See ya."**

"**Wait Hide!"**

" **Yeah, what is it?"**

" **Ngh… I really… uh… I really...like you. "**

**Silence fall between us. It lasted for eternity. Then, he responded.**

" **Bye"**

**Then he hanged up. I frozed for a while, then tears started falling from my eyes. Damn it. Damn everything! He hates me. I fucking hate it. The train suddenly stopped. I weor my hoodie and looked down at the cold floor. It just ruined my day. I can't help it but my emotions for Hide grew even harder.**

**The following day, Hide and I were assigned to do a school science project. We was in my bedroom, writing notes and avoiding eye contact. I really hated it when we ignore each other. So I have to make my move. **

" **Hide, what are you doing right now? " I inquired as I walk towards him, placing my hands on his shoulder and staring what he's doing. " Conclusion. Almost done," responded Hide. I grunted and bit my lip. Then I sat back on my couch. Damn… I just can't do it. **

**30 minutes passed and I still didn't made my move yet. Hide sat right next to me, presenting me his work. " So I've written the results of the experiment and I added some extra details. " he explained as he flipped through the pages of his report.**

" **Alright. So I think we're done? " I inquired as I rested my head into my palm. Hide nodded and slowly slipped his report into his folder. " Uh, yeah. So I gotta go. See ya. " he quickly said as he stood up. **

**He wanted to get away from me. I can't take this anymore. " Hide… " I quickly stood up and grabbed his collar, making him lean towards my face. Then, I kissed his lips softly. Hide gasped and roughly pushed me away. He quickly wiped his lips and stared at me. **

" **What the hell?! " shot Hide as he panted. I let my bangs cover my face. I had to tell him. I have to convey my true feels for him. " Hide… I really love you. I can't take it. It hurts so much when I see you because I know that you can never love me like that. I am truly, deeply in love with you that everytime I see you my heart stops beating and explodes in millions of pieces. " Hide frozed. Then he blushed. " Nico…"**

**I slowly moved closer to him and slowly placed my hand on his blushing red cheek. " Hide please just understand… that I really love you, " Hide slowly backed away from me and chuckled nervously. " M-Maybe all the stress has been getting into your head, Nico" **

**I nodded no and slowly leaned him against the wall. I kissed the rim of his ear slowly, making him shiver. " No… I'm serious " I whispered. Hide's fingernails scratched the wall, leaving a mark. " Please… don't do this, " he pleaded as he tried to push my head away. For once I wasn't hearing his voice, I was watching how Hide was blushing. Damn. I seriously love this guy. **

" **Try to think of something else while I give you pleasure, okay? " I smirked as my fingers slowly wandered underneath his shirt. His skin felt hot. I touched the tip of his nipple, making him moan underneath his breath. He's…wanting this as well. " Nico, don't touch me there…! " he demanded as he clutched on my shoulder. **

**I smirked and looked up at him. " So you **_**do **_**want me to touch you **_**don't you**_**, " Hide gasped and looked away. He was speechless. Ah, he looks so adorable. I kissed the edge of his lip and stroked his cheek with my thumb. " Please Hide. Say you love me, " I begged as I kissed under his chin. Hide clutched on my shoulder harder. " N-no… " **

**I nibbled his neck hardly, giving him a hickey. He's **_**mine. **_**" Say you love me… " I begged again. Hide tilted his head and moaned silently. " N-never…" I smirked and kissed his collarbone. " Tell me or I will ea- " I was cut off when Hide kissed me. I slowly closed my eyes and slowly explored his mouth my my tongue. I felt his tongue and both of us was exploring each other. Hide suddenly got overexcited and clutched my head, making me move deeper into his mouth. I silently moaned into our deep kiss. Hide began to clutch on my shirt roughly and my hair. Kissing him was so sweet.**

**We slowly pulled away, panting roughly. Hide hugged me tightly. " I love you too " he whispered. I let out a chuckle and hugged him tighter. " I love you too… "**

**The day slowly turned into night. Hide clutched onto my shoulders and slowly moved his hips, adjusting to my size. Soft moans escaped his lips as he arched his back. " N-Nico...n-not so h-hard...ah! " **

**I kissed his neck softly, licking off the sweat off his neck. I thrusted hardly, making Hide clutch the bedsheets hardly. I made sure to keep it steady or I might hurt him. Hide wrapped his arms around me, moaning louder. His moans were begging for more. **

**I thrusted roughly until we climaxed. Hide moaned loudly, arching his back hardly. He panted hard and then embraced me into a hug. We both slept together happily until the night turned into day. Ever since that day, Hide and I would make love to each other to express our true feelings for eachother. He's mine until the day will turn into rain. He's mine forever. **

***~~~Part two of Rain will come soon! Thank you very much for reading!~~~***


End file.
